


Operation Alphyne

by Sorrel_Oake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Alphys and Undyne are I8 (seniors) but it is a highschool au hence the underage tag just in case), Alternate Universe - High School, Chatlogs, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mettaton gives everyone horrible nicknames in his phone, POV Mettaton, Underage by technicality, author is a high schooler themself, but they're all still monsters, chatfic, kind of a crackfic, rickrolling, this is old and cheesy and bad but idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_Oake/pseuds/Sorrel_Oake
Summary: Mettaton gets the whole GSA together to win him a bet--get the oblivious Alphys and Undyne together before he loses valuable G and bragging rights to Sans.((CHATFIC, HIGH SCHOOL AU))





	Operation Alphyne

Weebmom: omg undyne put her hand on my leg =^̮^=

Weebmom: what do i do

Me: idk you could tell her you like her

Me: just a thought

Weebmom: afdslaksjhk i can’t!! what if she doesn’t like me back

Me: she just put her hand on your leg while watching anime

Weebmom: ok but that could be a friend thing

Weebmom: Undyne’s really touchy feely it could totally be nothing ;n;

Me: yeah real likely /sarcasm

Weebmom: ugh I’m not telling her and that’s final

GSA Groupchat (DO NOT CHANGE NAME THIS MEANS YOU SANS)

YOU HAVE CHANGED MOOD TO: EXASPERATED

Me: sans owes me 10G

Dumbass Skeleton: which bet did you win

Me: alphys got to 12th base with undyne and still hasn’t asked her out

Dumbass Skeleton: fuck

DUMBASS SKELETON CHANGED MOOD TO: PISSED

Rabbit gay: ok guys stop making bets in the groupchat

Dumbass Skeleton: we’ll stop when they get together

Dumbass Skeleton: 10g that they’ll make 14th base before the end of the year without getting together

Me: oh ur on

DRAGON GAY HAS KICKED DUMBASS SKELETON FROM THE GROUPCHAT

Dragon gay: ok metta

Dragon gay: since you’re the president we can’t kick you

Dragon gay: so it looks like we have to help set up Alphys and Undyne

Dragon gay: huddle up gays we need a game plan

Bite me: *gayme plan

Dragon gay: good addition

BF😍💖😍💖😍: CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY MY BROTHER’S BEING PISSED ON UNDERNET AGAIN?

Me: oh he lost a bet against me

BF😍💖😍💖😍: IS IT THE ALPHYNE FUND AGAIN

Me: he has a fund?

BF😍💖😍💖😍: DO YOU NOT?

Me: I never lose, sweetie

BF😍💖😍💖😍: HE SAYS HE GOT THE “THEY DON’T GET TOGETHER” SIDE THIS TIME

Me: yeah well I have the GSA helping set them up this time

BF😍💖😍💖😍: ARE YOU SURE THAT ISN’T CHEATING?

Me: ain’t cheating if you win sweetheart

BF😍💖😍💖😍: ISN’T THAT WHAT YOU SAID AFTER YOU BEAT ME AT MONOPOLY?

Me: …I wasn’t wrong

BF😍💖😍💖😍: HMM. I WILL THINK ABOUT THAT AND GET BACK TO YOU

Me: love you too darling

GSA Groupchat (DO NOT CHANGE NAME THIS MEANS YOU SANS)

YOU AND 8 OTHERS HAVE CHANGED MOOD TO: EXCITED

Me: ok operation sleepover is GO

Dragon gay: we got approved for a lock in at the school?

Me: look G’s a pushover

Me: and I told him that we’d do it for charity 

Bite me: what charity

Me: does it matter

Bite me: ok can we donate to my kickstarter

Fite me: NO donate to my kickstarter

Bite me: bitCH

Fite me: ok first of all your the bitch here

DRAGON GAY HAS KICKED FITE ME AND BITE ME FROM THE GROUPCHAT

Me: ok lets go over positioning

Rabbit gay: i’m on convincing them both to go to rm 201?

Me: ye

Me: then blooky locks them in

Me: then Papy will teleport in and retrieve you once you’ve got them both in the supply closet

Me: then onionsan will keep holding the closet closed until they confess

Me: 02 takes the outer door from blooky and keeps that closed

Me: muffet and I am on snacks for the party afterward

Me: and everyone else does decor

BURGERPANTS🍔👖: I can’t come

Me: fuck u

BURGERPANTS🍔👖: fuck u too metta you ain’t special

Me: come on dude you know you love me

BURGERPANTS🍔👖: I’d sell you to satan for one corn chip

Me: fucker

YOU HAVE KICKED BURGERPANTS🍔👖 FROM THE GROUPCHAT

Dragon gay: you know technically you’re not allowed to do that

Me: you know technically idgaf

Codename-MarineBio: did Alphy tell you if she’s comign to the lockin

Me: howd you get my number

Me: and yeah she is

Codename-MarineBio: i have my eays

Codename-MarineBio: *ways

Me: papy gave it to you didn’t he

Codename-MarineBio: yuo call him papy thats so cute

Me: you call alphys Alphy

Codename-MarineBio: ✔️read at 5:26 pm

Me: did you just text me the read message

Codename-MarineBio: I’ll hide youre charger don’t @ me

Me: i’ll hide your eyepatch

Codename-MarineBio: I’ll hide your packer

Me: i’ll hide your gf

Codename-MarineBio: we’re not datign fuck off

Blooky🎧: ok... operation seven minutes in heaven is go, I guess

Me: Splendid, darling

Me: You reminded OS that they’re not allowed out until they both understand that the other one is romantically interested in them right?

Blooky🎧: yeah don’t worry

Blooky🎧: holy cow

Blooky🎧: I hear...

Blooky🎧: uh

Blooky🎧: what the fuck metta

Me: what’s wrong blooky

Blooky🎧: it’s nothing

Me: but you never swear

Blooky🎧: weren’t they supposed to not be comfortable with liking each other

Me: I mean they’ve been basically dating for like six months

Me: they just didn’t know it

Blooky🎧: ok… that’s uh… a strange way to say

Blooky🎧: “so already dating they started making out in a supply closet before onionsan even explained our terms”

Blooky🎧: nvm

Blooky🎧: they, uh…

Blooky🎧: that’s not making out I hear

Me: wow I really should’ve done this earlier

Blooky🎧: it’s really only been like ten minutes since we shut them in

Blooky🎧: i’m literally going to go sleep for a week

Blooky🎧: text me again and i’ll rickroll you next time you’re in a play

Me: blooky you know you love me

Blooky🎧: opening night your big number

Blooky🎧: don’t piss off a sound tech

Me: idgaf i’m just glad they’re together lmao

Blooky🎧: glad you’re having fun baby cousin now go wrap the operation in the gc

GSA Groupchat (DO NOT CHANGE NAME THIS MEANS YOU SANS)

Me: op is a wrap now sans owes me 10 more G

Dumbass Skeleton: no way dude

Me: yeah they made it official

Me: and then according to blooky they reached 72nd base but it doesn’t matter because you owe me money

Blooky🎧: please… don’t pin this on me… oh my god

Me: anyway pay up before we get kicked again

Dumbass Skeleton: ok fine

DUMBASS SKELETON HAS CHANGED MOOD TO: PWNED


End file.
